The present invention relates to an apparatus for dissolution testing of solid medications in accordance with the through flow method.
Apparatuses of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Such apparatuses have a plurality of testing cells surrounded by a plurality of testing baths or joint testing bath for maintaining a constant temperature. The testing cells are provided with a supply conduit for a testing fluid from below and with a filter with a removable filter head having an outlet opening from above. Testing fluid supply conduits for the testing cells and the thermostatically controlled heating water storage with a heating water supply conduit for the heating bath or the heating baths are also provide. The known devices of this type are suitable for simultaneous accommodation of three--ten, mainly for six--seven individual testing cells. Each of the cells is individually located in a casing tube for forming a heating bath. The cells are individually prepared by a laboratory operator and inserted in the apparatus and then each is closed with a filter head connected with the testing fluid discharge conduit. The filter heads are fixed in their places by the tensioning lever.
The above apparatus possesses the disadvantage in that after the course of an individual test, a short time test such as for example, an hour long test, the individual testing cells are changed or in other words, must be individually released from the tensioning device. The connecting conduits must be unscrewed from the filter heads and rinsed, and then again screwed on. Thus, the working time of the personnel is to be adjusted to the testing time of the research that makes harder a continuous work and can hardly cover a continuous 24 hour operation.